Lying Only Postpones the Truth
by ZaneWalker
Summary: In this Naruto fan fiction, while the newly re-revived team is on an A-ranked mission, Kakashi has an old secret that resurfaces. Unless he tells his village, the end is near for Kakashi Hatake and the rest of Team 7.
1. Slow Morning

Hello Everyone!

I'm going to be writing this story for NaNoWriMo! It's an awesome writing event for the month of November! Please check it out and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The familiar wind of Konoha swept through the window and into the apartment of Kakashi Hatake. There weren't many items on the wall, or even on the shelf. It seemed as though he was ready to move on a moment's notice. The living room was barely a place for leisure at all, with having no tv or sofa other than a single wooden chair. As for the kitchen, a woman was definitely needed. The cabinets were full of expired canned food and cereal. The normal life of an S-ranked ninja was full of missions, not so much cooking and cleaning.<p>

Down the hall of the barren suite, there lay a man in his bed. One that has gone through pain and regret, but even mostly betrayal. He always keeps a smile on for his students, white his hidden face says something else. It's been recent that his past has been coming back. Not too long ago Obito and Madara threatened the lives of all shinobi, using the tailed beasts as weapons. Kakashi had to see and hear his old companion talk about how he was trash, confusing his already war-damaged mind. Ever since his sensei died, trash is what he'd already become, according to himself.

The man groaned at the sound of a Konoha messaging bird. He sat up and held his arm out for the bird to land on. He carefully took the small piece of paper that withheld the reason for his summoning to the Hokage.

The note read:

_Kakashi, there has been disturbances along the border of the Fire Country and The Earth Country. I need you and your team to come to the tower so I can debrief all of you on your mission. This is top secret so do not go along and tell everyone alright, brat? _

Kakashi sighed and threw the note away. He had just came home from a three week mission just two days ago and he just got out of the hospital last night. The doctors told him that his eye was acting up because they noticed the chakra was erratic and uncontrollable. Kakashi remembered what they had said and groaned at the thought of Naruto cussing him out because they would not be able to go on the mission with himself injured. He choose to keep quiet just for that reason, and maybe because he did not feel like leaving with broken bones from Tsunade.

Kakashi sat up and sauntered over to his dresser. With slow and lazy movements, he picked out his normal Jonin uniform and walked to the bathroom for his morning shower. Today it seemed like he was trying to beat his tardiness record by doing everything slowly and paced.

He stepped inside the shower and turned it on. The feeling of the scolding water would make many jump away, but he found it soothing. Most times, Kakashi feels the running water drip under his nose and checks to see if it is not bleeding. That is just a shinobi mind, he assumes. He reaches for the shampoo and sees his body. He takes a long look at all of the scars that he had tried to avoid, and all the tiny marks that only he can see. He tries to forget them all, because all they do is cause him pain, even thought they are healed.

Kakashi finished his shower and got ready to collect his pupils. As always, he skipped breakfast and just walked straight out the door. He double checked that he had everything including his food, scrolls, pills, and medical supplies. Once he was positive that he was ready to go, Kakashi walked towards the closest residence out of his students... Sakura's.

* * *

><p>I will try to update a few times everyday so stay tuned!<p>

& Have a great day :)


	2. One To Go

Hello again!

This is the second chapter, and I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Going down the same street a thousand times would make someone think that they would be tired of seeing the same tree, or old shop that no one goes to, but to Kakashi, he found it refreshing. It was because his home has never changed. With all the change that he had to go through as a kid, up to his ANBU days, he was really tired of change.<p>

Kakashi walked slowly, taking in the Autumn air and fresh oxygen of the trees. He only had a few more blocks until he reached the busy streets that turned into the apartment that Sakura lived in. Kakashi remembered that now since Sakura turned eighteen, she lived alone. He could not help but think of how old his team had grown, and how he seemingly remained the same. Even though he went through almost losing his sharingan and almost dying, his life went back to normal.

Kakashi heard a crash and turned his head quickly, letting his years of training take over. Expecting someone like Gai to ambush him, Kakashi got into a defensive stance while putting on a smirk. Instead of a spar, he was met with a greeting... a rather harsh one.

"Sensei! You see I am struggling over here!" Sakura yelled as she tried picking up her ripped trash bag, "I am not going to fight you in this street, we spared yesterday!" She smirked as Kakashi dropped his stance.

"Are you just jealous that I beat you yesterday and you want a rematch that badly?"

Kakashi groaned as he remembered his team's training the day before. "First off all Sakura, I went easy on you since I knew that Sasuke was going to challenge me next. You guys really want to kill me, huh?"

Sakura laughed and nodded jokingly, causing Kakashi to frown.

"Anyway, why are you here? Is something wrong?" She asked while kicking the trash behind the dumpster. She walked closer to Kakashi, waiting for an answer.

"We were summoned this morning to go on a mission. I am just picking up my favorite people." Kakashi did his signature eye crinkle that caused Sakura to smile.

They started to walk towards Naruto's place that was just down the street before Sakura thought more about what Kakash said. "What do you mean this morning? It's one in the afternoon Sensei." She got worried because Tsunade would not let them leave the village without a bruise for disobeying.

"Oh you know, seven." He said nonchalantly. Sakura turned to face him wide-eyed.

"Seven?! We have to hurry or she will kill us! C'mon!" After that Sakura started running towards their next destination.

* * *

><p>After thirty seconds of running that Kakashi thought was pointless, they reached the front door of Naruto's place.<p>

Sakura ran up the stairs and started pounding on the door.

"Naruto! We are late for a mission! if you do not get up and answer this door is will-" The door slowly opened and a tired Naruto appeared.

"Sakura it's so early, what could possibly be going on?"

Kakashi stepped up, "We have a mission. Get dressed so we can go get Sasuke."

"Sensei what if you wait for Naruto here, and I go get Sasuke." Sakura offered, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Kaakshi thought about this for a second and then looked to Naruto, who shrugged in reply. He finally shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not? I am sure Tsunade will appreciate us being a little bit ahead of schedule."

Sakura squealed in delight and took off for the Uchiha compound.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and rolled his eyes while in Kakashi's case just one eye.

"Girls."

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and thank you Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet for helping me with this crazy website. Go and check them out!<p>

Have a great day! :)


	3. On The Way

Hey guys!

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a personal question?" Naruto asked while he fingered his pocket.<p>

Kakashi, lost in thought while reading, answered by saying, "Mhm sure."

"Great! So you know how the team is back together and you know that means Sakura is all over Sasuke again, should I move on because Ino told me that Hinata has a thing for me but I don't know if I should trust her big mouth ya kn-" He was suddenly interrupted, "Naruto on second thought, stop talking."

"But Kaka-sensei! This is very important!" Naruto sulked and looked away from Kakashi, who could care less.

Over the course of five minutes along the way to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi sensed Sakura and Sasuke's chakra inside the building already. If Tsunade was going to give him attitude, he will return it right back. This is not his morning.

* * *

><p>After walking up the stairs and avoiding Naruto's obvious sulking, they reached the main doors of the Hokage's office. Like always, there were two ANBU guards and on his way in Kakashi nodded to the guards, showing respect.<p>

Almost instantly a powerful voice could be heard, "Why are you always late Kakashi!"

"Well if you were as old as me you would be the same way," Kakashi's eyes lit up and he tapped his chin, "oh wait I forgot, you are old enough to be my grandma."

All eyes widened in the room and before Kakashi could even blink, Tsunade disappeared.

Everyone looked around and Kakashi got a bit worried. All of a sudden he felt an immense pain in his back.

He stumbled over, feeling the heel of Tsunade's shoe on his spine.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled worryingly, "Get off of him baa-chan!"

"Am I still old Kakashi? Can an old person crush your spine in a second?" Tsunade asked as she dug her heel even deeper, causing Kakashi go bend lower and groan in pain.

"Hypothetically," he felt the heel dig deeper, "No."

Tsunade put her heel back on the floor and walked towards her desk. Sakura rushed to Kakashi, who was having trouble standing up. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke smirk.

Kakashi stood up on his own and finally broke the silence. "What is our mission Tsunade-sama?"

"Well I am glad you finally asked. You four will be taking care of a political border dispute between our land and the Land of Earth. It will take three days on foot if you travel nonstop at high speed, but this does not have a deadline. I hate to say it, but take your time."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Have a great day/night!


End file.
